Machines for making and filling packets containing flowable or pulverulent materials such as sugar and catsup, for example, have been used to a great degree of satisfaction, and one such machine is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,506 of Oct. 8, 1968. However, it is a desideratum not only to improve the efficiency of such machines to the end that greater production is achieved and simpler and more reliable machines and methods are secured, but also that a more satisfactory packet is produced. Currently the speed of production has not been such that an acceptable profit margin has been had and machine maintenance has been a real problem. The packets heretofore produced have been of conventional type and are noteworthy in their limited capacity and somewhat objectionable conformation.